Time Will Tell
by Freedomflyer
Summary: OKAY! Here's the deal. I have hit an impossibly high brick wall. If you find an opening through, please email me! we can talk about you getting it and continuing to mold it!
1. The beginning

**Time will tell**

Looking closely at the white piece of parchment, Draco could make out shapes of a face. The long wavy hair and big 'doe' eyes, the curve of her mouth, and the small freckles were also seen. He looked at the face he had mentally drawn. Never in his seventeen years had Draco seen such a beautiful face. In his drawing brown eyes and long lashes glowed with happiness.

That year at school after a particularly nasty fight with his 'bodyguards', Draco walked the halls of Hogwarts. Hearing muffled talking; he investigated as was his right as head boy. A girl, around 16, lay huddled in a corner near the dungeons. As she looked up at him with a desperate expression, he realized that his mother, whom he'd thought was the most beautiful woman in the world, didn't hold a candle to this girl. The red head was beautiful even with tears streaming down her face. Brown eyes filled with fear at the sight of him. He crouched down to her level.

"Are you alright?" He asked not knowing what possessed him to ask the question in such a concerned voice.

Ginny Weasley looked up startled at the question.

"I…I'm okay." She said nervously. She glanced down the hall opposite the direction Draco came from.

"Right, up you gets." He held out his hand. She timidly placed her hand in his. Gently he gripped her hand. She stared at him, her face uncertain, and bewildered.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked still sitting on the ground .

"Call it a chance of fate. I'm angry at my 'cronies' and want to do something spontaneous." He stood and pulled her up. She groaned and fell back on the ground. Draco followed.

"What's the matter?" He asked, truly concerned.

"I…I don't know." Ginny gasped in pain. She clutched her stomach. Draco looked worried at her.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling out his wand and cast a stunning spell in order to transport her.

He carried her to the hospital wing. Once he was there, Madame Pomfrey came out in a dressing gown.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing up at this-… Who is that?" Pomfrey looked at him sharply.

"She was curled up in a ball in a corridor. I didn't know what to do with her. So I... err… brought her here." He said defensively. Walking past her into the hospital wing, he placed Ginny gently onto one of the beds. The Madame brushed past him and waved her wand over Ginny's body. Blue magic hovered over her. Pomfrey looked fearfully at Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy, Go sit in one of the chairs and wait." With that she pulled the curtains around the bed closed.

After some time, the nurse called to him.

"Malfoy, run and get the headmaster. The password is 'acid pop'. Hurry!" He ran out of the room as fast as he could, towards the staircase to the headmaster's room. Once there, the gargoyle looked down at him.

"Rushing through the halls? At this time of night? Is there a fire? Or are you running from a teacher?" the gargoyle asked in a nasally voice.

"Acid Pop, open please." Draco said, out of breath.

The gargoyle sniffed ostentatiously but let him pass.

When Draco got to the top, he picked up the knocker.

"Come in." a voice sounded before Draco had the chance to knock.

He opened the oak door and walked in. The professor sat behind his large desk, littered with papers, fingertips together.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, may I inquire as to the occasion?" Dumbledore surveyed him over half moon glasses.

"Good evening sir. Ginny Weasley is in the hospital wing. Pomfrey sent me to find you."

"_Madame_ Pomfrey had best not be kept waiting then."

Dumbledore stood and walked to the fireplace. Grabbing ashes from the pile, Dumbledore threw them back over the logs saying 'Hospital wing'.

"Come Mr. Malfoy. We shall go see Ms.Weasley." Dumbledore stepped through the flame with Draco following a step behind.

When they got there, Ginny was awake. She was crying again as the nurse hugged her shoulder.

"Albus, come with me please." She said and led the headmaster away. Draco strolled up to Ginny and sat in a chair legs outspread.

"So Weaslette, what happened to you?" As he asked this Ginny started to cry again, burying her face into her hands. Draco hated to see women cry, especially when he made them. He moved next to her on the bed.

"Weasley, please stop crying." He pleaded. She took a deep breath and hiccupped. Cautiously he wrapped an arm around her shoulders; she leaned into the touch and laid her head against his chest.

"Ms. Weasley, might I speak to you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked watching amusedly as Draco smoothly untangled himself from her. Ginny's eyes opened as she felt her heat source distance.

Draco and Madame Pomfrey moved away.

"So what did happen?" Draco asked quietly. Pomfrey looked at him sharply.

"As I happen to know through various injuries, You, Mr. Malfoy, do not like the Weasley's. So you see how I am suspicious to why you found Ms. Weasley?" Draco looked at her and realization dawned.

"You think I did this?" he asked her shocked. She looked at him as though to see his soul.

"You come here with an unconscious girl, a beautiful young woman, a woman whose family you hate. You can't blame me for being slightly curious."

"She was huddled on the floor crying. I investigated and helped her up. She was in pain and so I stunned her to bring her safely here." He looked up at the nurse. She was watching him with a cross between confusion and wonderment. " I am Head Boy after all."

"Mr. Malfoy, did you see anyone with Ms.Weasley?" she asked.

"No. Why? What is wrong with the Weaslette?" He asked trying to stifle his curiosity.

"She… has been hurt. That is all you need to know until she decides she is ready." Madame Pomfrey looked back at were Ginny and Dumbledore were talking.

"When she is ready." She repeated. Then she turned back to her storeroom and hurried inside. Draco gazed at Ginny as she started crying again. He felt an urge to run to her side. She took a shuddering breath and continued her story, at least from what Draco could tell.

He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He faced towards Ginny and Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey walked out of the storeroom.

"Good heavens! Mr. Malfoy do you have any idea what time it is?" he shook his head and the nurse ushered him out.

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy. You may come visit Ms. Weasley in the morning."

"Goodnight." He said in a tone that startled the nurse, when she realized it was not directly aimed at her but at her charge. She smiled, sure that she would see this boy soon, and not just to visit her.


	2. First Visit

In the morning, Draco woke on the couch in the head common room.

"Morning Draco." Blaise said drying his hair. The boy had been fast friends since they had met in first year. Where Draco was pale, Blaise was tan. Where Draco was cold, Blaise went against all true Slytherin virtue and was 'open'. They were exact opposites and so obviously best friends.

"Morning is when the lights are just breaking the sky. It's more like Afternoon." Draco said grumpily.

"Nonsense." Blaise said cheerfully. "It was only dawn an hour or two ago." Draco groaned.

"You best get up and style your hair before breakfast." Blaise teased. Draco spent more then an hour on his appearance. However, most of it was purely finding an outfit to fit his mood. Draco was almost like a girl when it came to finding the right outfit.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Go snuff yourself." Draco said darkly. He stood and stretched.

"Before I do that, where were you last night?"

Draco froze remembering the girl.

"Out wandering then? Just incase our 'friends' ask?" Blaise said. That was a thing Draco loved about Blaise, he never asked twice. Moreover, he covered Draco's back when he just did not want to talk.

"Yeah. Hey Blaise, go on to breakfast without me." Draco turned to the bathroom.

When he had showered and dried, Draco chose a simple black silk shirt and black cotton pants to put under his uniform. Leaving the robes open to annoy the staff, Draco made his way back to the hospital wing, cautiously making sure nobody followed him.

When he got there, the door held a note.

_Dear students,_

_If you need medical assistance, please do consult the paintings. _

_They shall know where to find me. _

_If you were instructed to come here, simply tap the note and say your name. _

_Thank you,_

_Madame Pomfrey_

Draco sighed. Tapping the note with his wand, Draco said his name.

An extra piece of writing appeared on the parchment.

_Mr. Malfoy._

_If you are here to visit the Weasley child, then please knock three times and enter. _

_Thank you,_

_M. Pomfrey_

Rolling his eyes he watched as the parchment erased the writing. He knocked three times and the door opened.

"Hello?" He said into the darkness.

"Yes?" a quivering female voice asked.

"Weasley?"

"I'm here."

"Where are the lights?" as he lifted his wand and said the incantation, Ginny shouted "No!" The lights came on gently. Even in their dim glow, he could see that Ginny was covered in bruises.

"What happened? Who did that?" Draco asked shocked. He slowly walked forward. "Ginny," He said timidly. She started at hearing her first name coming from his mouth. It stunned him too and he staggered slightly.

"Don't come any closer!" Ginny begged. "Please don't come any closer."

"What happened?" Draco asked gently.

"H- He didn't want you to find me. He w-wanted me to be alone, t-to feel the pain." She broke down crying again.

Draco didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her but he also wanted to obey her wishes to be alone.

Deciding to comfort her, he carefully walked to her bed. Holding out his wand, he whispered a few healing spells. Most of the bruises vanished and the rest were well on their way to healing. He sat in a chair next to her. She was sobbing into her pillow. He longed to stroke her hair; he refrained from doing so just barely.

"What happened, Ginevra?" he asked again.

"He came. H-he was punishing me. For- for something I didn't do." She looked up from her tears and looked at him pleadingly. He gently moved until he was sitting on her bed.

"Who? Who did this?" He asked softly.

"I don't know." She said not looking at him. She curled up to him and looked so peaceful that Draco didn't have the lack of heart to move. He caressed her hair and let her sleep curled into his side.

"-o. Malfoy?" Ginny said gently poking his side.

"Wha? What?" He said as he regained consciousness. Ginny sat up on her bed. On her lap was a tray of food enough for two.

"Madame Pomfrey is back." Ginny said. She offered a plate to him and he took it with a nod of thanks.

"How long have I been here?" Draco asked, not quite awake he ate slowly.

"Well it's now twelve so…"

"Twelve? As in the afternoon? Merlin I have to go!" He jumped off the bed and raced to the door.

"Goodbye." Ginny said.

"Goodbye. I…I'll visit maybe. Should I tell your brother you're here?" Draco asked pausing for a second.

"N-Yes" she said after a moment. She looked decisive so Draco nodded.

"See you."

Everyone was at lunch when Draco came through the doors. The Trio glared at him immediately, especially Harry. Draco sat at his table next to Blaise, who merely raised his eyebrow.

Draco shook his head at the friendly Slytherin. The boy would have to wait to hear any news.

Draco looked across the hall. Harry still glared at him while Hermione and Ron returned to bickering. This was not a new situation, Harry glaring suspiciously at him and Hermione and Ron venting their sexual tension at each other.

After lunch, Harry Ron and Hermione walked out talking about something loudly.

"Do I need to tell you to shut up? You're scaring the first years." Draco said strolling out of the shadows.

"Stick a cork in it_ Malfoy_." Harry spat.

"Not very friendly," Draco sneered. He stepped forward again.

"Weasel, your sisters in the hospital," He said impassively examining his fingernails. He was actually waiting for Ron to attack. His other hand gripped his wand tightly.

"What!" Ron screeched, "What did you do to her Malfoy?" He asked advancing on Draco.

"I didn't do anything. Go ask her your self!" He said avoiding wallowing punches from Ron. "Madame Pomfrey asked me to tell you!" He said knowing that telling Ron that he had taken her to the Hospital would mean death.

Ron glared at Draco one last time before running to the hospital. Harry followed closely. Hermione hesitated a second, watching Draco. He nodded toward the hospital wing and she said, "Thanks for telling us." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh go away, Granger. I don't need a Gryffindor being polite to me." He turned and walked off. Hermione stood shocked that he had not called her 'mud blood' or another foul name. She turned in the direction of the hospital and ran off.


	3. Talking

_**Okay here's where i go on and on about how sorry i am that i didn't get this chapter out sooner. And i am sorry! But you really dont give a crap about my apology so just read the dang chapter already!**_

_**Ch3**_

Draco walked out of his last class. He fully intended to go to bed, but he remembered Ginny. She was probably bored stiff.

Walking to the hospital took longer then normal and he thought about what he was doing. _Ginny is the enemy of my family. Or rather her family is. So why am I spending time with her, and why am I helping her? I should just leave her alone. But I couldn't even walk away from her in the hall. _

He came to the hospital door, and hesitated. The door was open but Draco was not sure he wanted to come in. Cautiously he walked through the door. Hermione sat next to Ginny. They were talking quietly. Hermione's head shot up at the sound of Draco's shoes on the floor.

"Madame Pomfrey?" He asked.

"She went out. Were you looking for your potion?" Hermione asked. She knew he had trouble sleeping at night, having read it on his file both student's were given to learn more about the other head.

He often had nightmares in the night and would wake and enter the small common room. He would gaze into the fire until it was time to get up, living off meager hours of sleep.

He nodded tersely. Walking over to the storeroom, Draco went to the shelf marked 'Dreamless Sleep'. Taking one of the vials, he walked into the main room.

Hermione looked up at the sound of his shoes again.

"I have to go, but Ginny if you do remember, Tell someone. Please?" Hermione stood and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Yes mum." Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Bye Ginny." She said with a look at Draco and walked out.

"So Weaslette, are you better?" Draco said slipping his potion into a pocket and coming to stand close to her.

"Yes thanks." She said nervously. She watched as he rocked slightly back and forth as if deciding whether to sit in a chair or go out.

"There's a chair over here, if you want." Ginny said, a small smile gracing her features. Draco looked hesitant again before walking over to perch in the indicated chair. He looked awkward. She smiled again at him and he seemed to relax.

A silence followed his sitting down.

"So," Ginny started. "Why do you need the Dreamless sleep potion?" She asked gesturing at the bottle.

"Nightmares," Draco mumbled.

"I get them too." She whispered back as though someone were listening. She was now watching the bed spread.

"Is that what happened when I found you?" Draco asked tipping his head sideways. Ginny didn't move. Then she slowly looked up at him. Hesitantly she shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. She looked back down.

"Is this what the Mud- I mean, Granger was talking about?" Draco asked. He wondered what had stopped him from calling Hermione, "Mud blood."

"N-Yes. That's what she was talking about." Ginny took a deep breath. "Dr-Malfoy?" She said stumbling over his title.

"Yeah?" Draco said surprised that she had almost called him Draco.

"Why did you help me?" Ginny asked lying back on the bed.

Draco leaned forward, placing his elbows on his legs and rubbing his face in his hands.

"To be perfectly honest I have no idea." He said shocked to hear the answer. She nodded.

"I…I wasn't having a nightmare." Ginny's voice sounded small and far away. She shivered once.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked standing up and reaching for the next bed's blanket.

"No! I'm okay," She said. "Well, actually I'm not okay." She took another deep breath. "The night you found me…I wasn't having a nightmare. I was in a nightmare, but I wasn't having one." Seeing his mouth open in a question she held up a hand. "Just listen. No interruptions. Please. I don't know if I could keep going."


	4. Explinations 1

"Ever since I was little I've wanted to be different. I was the youngest of seven boys. I wanted to be noticed. When a certain man placed a diary in my cauldron," Draco looked guilty at this. "I thought that my Mother had bought it with some extra money. When I started writing in it, it wrote back. I was sure that it was a charm that my mother had placed on it to keep me company through Hogwarts. I thought nothing of it and poured my secrets into it. During the year, I began to realize that I couldn't remember what I'd had for dinner or what I'd done after. Then the first message on the wall happened." She shuddered.

"I started to forget more things, like where I was and how I got there. Tom was very sympathetic. He told me that they weren't useful pieces of information so my brain just forgot. Once I thought I remembered going to Hagrid's Hut. I remember trying to turn, but I couldn't even blink. I got scared and then I heard a voice that I realized was Tom's. He told me that I was going to be alright. He said that He was just borrowing my body for a moment. Then he shut me out and I couldn't see or hear what was going on. I think I fell asleep in my own mind. I couldn't think of any thing."

"It was like that a few times, Then Colin, Nearly headless Nick and Justin were petrified. I woke up in my bed, the morning after Harry found Justin and Nick, not knowing how I got there. Then I remembered Tom in my head. I knew I had to get rid of the diary he came from. I had to forget about him. So I took it to Myrtle's Bathroom, realizing that I'd been there before. I threw it in one of the toilets." She had a twisted smile on her face. "Of course my brilliant brother and Harry had to find it. It was destiny I suppose. So Harry met Tom. During the time I was writing in the diary, Tom was very persistent in hearing what the Famous Harry Potter was doing. I knew that I would have to get the Diary back before Tom started to make Harry do something as bad as I thought I was doing." Here she stopped.

Her voice was quiet as she started again. "Then Hermione was petrified. I was now so out of it. I was writing in the diary again. Tom kept persuading me to do things. Like strangle chickens, the works all over again. By this time, Tom had gotten so strong that he said something and I just obeyed it with out question." She stopped. Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Tom told me to write on the wall again. I was terrified but I couldn't do anything else. I didn't want to get rid of the diary incase Harry found it again. I opened the chamber and went into it. I had brought the diary, and was writing in it when suddenly a figure came out of it. Tom had grown strong enough to come out of the diary. His cruel laughing face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out."

She stopped again and Draco waited for the story to continue, entranced by the terror this eleven year old girl had gone through. When she didn't continue, Draco looked over at her. She had her eyes closed and was fast asleep.

"Poor thing," Draco said. He brushed the hair away from Ginny's face. She slept with a frown on her face. He ran his fingers over her brow and smoothed the worry line out. "Good night, Ginny." He said kissing his fingertips and placing them to her forehead.

He was out the door too soon to hear her reply.

"Good night, Draco."


	5. Explinations 2

Ch5

The next morning before breakfast, Draco woke early. Blaise came out of the bathroom as Draco swore at the door he had run into. Blaise stared in wonder at his room partner as he made his way to the coffee machine.

"It's too early for you to be up!" Blaise said looking at the watch on his wrist. It told time as well as pointed out the status of all Blaise had programmed into it.

"Don't I know it?" Draco grumbled. "I have to…do something this morning." Draco said rubbing his face.

"Alright, want me to go on to breakfast?" Blaise asked. He put his wand up to his hair and dried it.

"Yeah that'd be great." Draco said distractedly.

"The Cannons just won the Quidditch World Cup." Blaise said calmly. "My Mom just murdered herself and my dad joined the circus. He's quite happy putting muggle face paint on as a clown." Blaise said testing Draco's listening.

"Great, that's Fabulous. The Falcon's quit? That's wonderful." Draco ran a hand through his hair and grabbed his robes off the floor.

"See you in a bit." Draco said heading toward the door, leaving a bemused Blaise.

Draco walked towards the hospital wing. He ran over what to tell Ginny in his mind. How could he explain the feeling of need to see her? How could she understand that it made him feel nice to talk to her?

As he got to the hospital, noises inside made him stop.

"Leave me alone! Just go away! Stop it! Please stop!" Draco took out his wand and creaked open the door. He could see Ginny, tossing and turning on her bed.

He opened the door all the way. Ginny was alone and as far as he could tell, asleep. Running over to her he shook her shoulder.

"AHH!" Ginny screamed sitting up with a jolt. "Draco?" she asked before collapsing into tears.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh, Quiet now, you're safe." Draco said holding her to his chest and stroking her hair.

"Draco, it was the worst thing ever." Ginny blubbered into his shirt front.

"Hush now, it's over now. You're safe. I'll protect you." Draco said resting his head on hers. He was now sitting with her on his lap, though he didn't remember getting there.

"Stay here, please." Ginny said. He didn't move.

He watched her as her tears reduced and finally stopped. Her shoulders slowed their shaking and her breath regained to normal. She breathed deeply and pulled her head away from his chest.

"There, better?" Draco asked wiping tears away from her eyes. She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Draco didn't try to move. He knew he wouldn't be able to until Ginny got off of him.

"No, I'm not bloody well okay." She sniffled. "I had a nightmare again."

"You didn't finish telling the story. Maybe that's what haunts you." Draco said.

"Where did I leave off? Tom came out of the diary. I blacked out. All I can remember is feeling cold all over and not being able to move. It was one of the most terrifying times of my life. I can't remember how long I was like that. But all of a sudden I could feel myself getting warmer and suddenly I was able to move and Harry got me out. But I heard Tom speaking in my head, 'I will never leave you, Ginevra.' I can't sleep without my wand in my hand and a light for my eyes incase I wake up. I was given my own quarters off the girl's dormitory so I don't wake them up." She shuddered.

Draco looked at her puzzled.

"Sometimes during the night, I wake up screaming. Dumbledore wanted me to wakeup in peace, without nasty comments or questions."

"Oh. Do the potions help?" Draco asked pulling out the dreamless sleep potion bottle he brought to return.

"Sometimes if I only have a small nightmare the potions end it once I take them. After a while the potions stop working and the nightmares come back in heavy force." She shook her head. "I rarely take potions anymore. I don't want to be drugged if I need my wits."

He smiled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile." Ginny said. As he opened his mouth, she said "I've seen you smirk and sneer and have that impassive face but I don't think I've ever seen you truly smile." She smiled. "I think I like your smile best, especially compared to all your other expressions."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. After a moment Draco's legs chose to show their cut off circulation by giving him a pins and needles feeling. He shifted them and Ginny jumped.

"Oh I'm Sorry! I'll get off." She squiggled off and sat next to Draco on the bed. "I didn't even realize I was… it was so comfortable…" She blushed and turned away. Draco gave her a 'you're blushing' look and stood up.

"I should get down to breakfast." He stretched and stomped his feet to start circulation back up.

"Yeah...Um Madame Pomfrey said Snape finished making the poison, I mean Potion so I should be able to get out of bed by tonight." She looked at the bed spread. "I would like it if I could wave to you in the corridors or something." She blushed again.

Thinking it over, Draco nodded. "That'd be fine… But-"

"I'll be discrete so nobody else will see and I won't tell anyone about your visiting me… I promise!" She said hurriedly.

"I was going to say we don't have many passing periods… but it probably would be best if you didn't tell about my visits. You might get in trouble for fraternizing with the enemy." She laughed at this, looking relieved.

"I have to go before my court misses me. Two breakfasts in one week. They might think I was a lay about." He smiled.

"Good bye, Ginny. Hope you do get out of prison tonight." Draco waved his hand and walked to the door.

"Bye, Draco." She said. He smiled once more at her and was gone.


	6. Slytherins are all the same

Ch 6

AN: I just noticed that i hadnt put chapter 6 on the internet yet. I think i was preoccupied with school and all that stuff. well sorry and enjoy. Maybe...   
Feedback may help chapter 7 come up faster!

By the time Ginny got out of the hospital wing that night, the afternoon classes were finished and dinner was just starting. She walked into the great hall and immediately searched for Ron, Hermione and Harry. She spotted them at the end closest to the doors.

Walking over she casually swept her eyes over the hall. At the Slytherin table, a head of platinum blonde caught her eye. Draco was in conversation with a dark skinned boy, whom Ginny vaguely remembered as Blaise Zambini, one of the best students after Hermione and surprisingly Draco.

As if he could feel her glance, Draco looked up. Long red hair walked down the side of the Gryffindor table. He noticed the attention that she got. She was apparently popular in her house. She seemed to only want to eat and get away. Even from across the room, Draco could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"DRACO!" Blaise said urgently as if he had been calling for a while.

"What?" Draco asked jerking his eyes away from Ginny.

Blaise gave him an odd look, but resisted looking in the direction his friend had been staring. "I was just making sure that you weren't losing it." Blaise shook his head and quickly shot a look over the table to what ever Draco had been staring intently at. He was surprised to see long red hair.

"Oh." Blaise said finally understanding.

"What?" Draco asked pausing from a bite of dinner.

"I understand why you were going out so early and missing classes." Blaise whispered. The Slytherins across the table seemed to be paying too close attention for the boys' liking.

At this statement Draco inconspicuously stiffened. He glanced over at Ginny and then at Blaise.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said nonchalantly picking through his salad.

"Ginny Weasley has grown this year, don't you think?" Blaise smirked evilly to himself.

"What's that got to do with-"Blaise cut him off.

"Oh nothing, but don't you think she looks almost dateworthy?" Blaise grinned at Draco's eyes. They were a deep grey, the color that signified his irritation and possessiveness. Draco didn't show much emotion but the little bit he did, was clearly read through his eyes. Draco was officially mad.

"Blaise…" Draco growled in a warning tone. "Stop while you're ahead." Draco hated being the butt of a joke.

Now Blaise was slightly fearful for his life. When Draco used that tone, he meant business. Figuratively, Blaise backed off.

"Chill out man, I'm only joking." He held his hands up in a surrender pose.

"Blaise you look ridiculous and where did you get 'chill out man'?" Draco smirked. He glanced across the hall and found that Ginny had left. "I'll see you in the common room." He grabbed his bag and walked out the doors.

As he walked, he kept an eye out for Ginny. The red head, however, was nowhere to be found.

"I was going to roam around a bit. But I think talking to you will be much more interesting." A light female voice almost made Draco jump. As it was, he turned around with his wand out. The red head Draco had been looking for had snuck up on him. Not an easy task.

"How much would your brother flip if he saw us talking civilly in the hall?" Draco asked making a 'ponder' face.

Ginny laughed nervously. "I really don't want to test that." She said. "He'd probably go apoplectic." She giggled. "Though it would almost be worth it. Just to see his face turn red."

"It wouldn't be worth it to talk to me?" Draco asked.

"You Slytherin's always tell such wonderful stories." Ginny said sarcastically.

"So we're not known to tell bedtime stories. That doesn't mean we can't have enjoyable conversations." Draco said with a touch of fake offense. He leaned against the wall at his back.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say…" She stuttered. Then seeing his mouth struggling to hold its straight line she rolled her eyes. "You Slytherin's are evil. You mostly." She shook her head and came to lean beside him on the wall.

"I'm hurt. Do you really think so little of me?" Draco looked at her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Not really. It's kinda a view of Slytherin that the other houses have." She smiled apologetically. He snorted.

"Figures, the house with the least support are the one that have the most trouble from students."

"Least support?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore likes all the houses except for Slytherin. Notice, it's not the Slytherin's who do _all_ the badmouthing. We're usually just retaliating. Yet the professors see fit to punish us."

Ginny was silent for a moment.

"I'd never noticed before." She said, surprised. "I guess I'd always thought that Slytherin got the better end because they were rich, snobby, rude, purebloods who…" She looked at her companion and coughed. "Never mind."

Draco chuckled. "We're not all rich snobby rude purebloods. Take Blaise for example." He crossed his arms. "We're not sure whether he is a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin. I worry about him some times, not usually aloud though…"He stopped. "Enough about Slytherins. How are you?" This sudden change of subject startled Ginny.

"Me? I'm fin- better. I'm better. Thanks for asking." She didn't look at him.

"Okay I let it go the first time you withheld information. But that was your freebee. I'm far too curious to let it slide again." Draco grinned at her feigned innocence.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said.

"Do I put out a feeling of stupidity? I know you aren't telling me every thing." Draco looked into her eyes. "Ginny?"

"I'll be fine." She said softly. His hand under her chin lifted her face up.

"Why aren't you now?" he asked. "Don't lie or I'll know." She sighed.

"I don't think I'll be fine for a while." Her eyes looked over bright. "He was there. I think he, I don't know." Draco looked at her confused. She turned from him.

"Tom. He-"

"Ginny! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron charged up the hall.

"Oh boy." Ginny whispered.


	7. The book ominous dont you think?

**This is the part where i say... OMG I'm SOOOO Sorry for not updating. And how i tell you "My computer was in the shop..." well it was about three months ago... But thats not the point. I know that i put this off for ever. Im sorry and i wont lie, it might happen again. So for now be happy with this chapter and dont forget to review. that might make my spirits high enough to write the next chapter. **

**These characters weren't cooperating. So if they seem even more OOC than usual then... Blame them. Enjoy  
**

Ch 7

"Ginny!" Ron yelled again. His wand was out and he was running toward Draco.

"Wait!" Ginny cried at him. He stumbled for a second then continued full power at Draco. "Ronald!_Petrificus Totalus_!" Her brother fell in the middle of the hall.

"Thanks, Ginny." Draco said. "I would have done that myself…" she just looked at him. "After I was finished being terrified. Its horrific being charged by Weasel!" He said in his defense.

She just rolled her eyes and rolled her brother onto his back. His face was still bright red. His eyes', the only thing left moveable, stared at her with a look of confusion and anger.

"Ronald. I'm going to let you up now. I want you to wait before moving an inch or I will tell mother that you assaulted one of my friends." Behind her, Draco smirked at Ron secretly pleased that he was one of Ginny's friends.

"Ready?" Ginny asked Draco. He had his wand out. Ginny said the counter curse and Ron was released. He sat up and warily eyed Draco's wand.

"Okay, Ron. Did you want something?" Ginny said calmly. Ron didn't look away from Draco and his wand.

"Why are you hanging out with this filth?" Ron spat.

"I do believe, Weasel, that you're the one who's filthy." At Ginny's wondering glance, Draco assured her with, "You're the one who's on the floor after all." Ginny let out a small breath.

"So, Ronald, what did you want?" Ginny said once again.

"Tell him to put away his wand." Ron said stubbornly.

"Not until you talk." Ginny said firmly. Draco Smirked behind her back. "No smirking Draco." She hadn't looked back and his jaw dropped.

"How…never mind." He said.

Ron threw an ugly look at Draco. Draco carefully glanced at Ginny, before allowing himself a tiny smirk.

"Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?" Ron hissed.

"Enemy? The only enemy I see here is you. Your actions toward my friend can be considered enemy-ish." Ginny struggled with the right words.

"How could you call him your friend? He isn't even worth spitting on!"

"Ronald, Ronald, Ronald… When will you realize that my lives, and therefore my relationships, are none of your business?" Upon hearing the word "Relationships" Ron's face turned beet red.

"You're not" he paused, a disgusted look on his face. "You and Malfoy aren't going out, Right?" Ron swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He was trying not to hurl at the idea of his baby sister and his 'arch Nemesis' kissing.

Ginny glanced back at Draco. She prayed to all the gods she knew that Draco wouldn't hate her for this.

"Actually," Ron's eyes snapped open so quickly that Ginny was momentarily frightened that they would pop. "Draco and I have been married for about a month now. The test confirms that I am pregnant and about to have this mans child." She smiled sweetly at her brothers pulsing veins.

"Now if you excuse us, Draco and I were on our way to have madly passionate hot sex in congratulations. Have a nice life!" She grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him as fast as physically possible away from the near-comatose Ron.

Once they were far enough away, Draco burst out in hard breath stealing laughter.

"Where… Why… Why did you do that?" The albino Ferret gasped for breath.

"I have to get fun somehow! Anyways did you see the look on his face? What I wouldn't give to have Collins camera." She too had laughed herself out of breath.

They stood for a moment catching their breaths.

"Do you always laugh at your brothers' expense?" Draco smoothed his robe collar.

She rolled her eyes.

"If you had a brother like that, wouldn't you laugh at him, too?" She brushed wrinkles from running, out of her shirt. Straightening her tie, she watched him do the same.

Draco looked up at her "I have one question. Who is Tom? I know he was the diary, but was he a real person or did someone just name the diary Tom." He knew it was a bad time for questions like that when her grin fell off her face and she froze.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was a real person a lifetime ago." Her eyes turned stony. "Or maybe he's still real."

Draco shifted. He'd heard that name before, though he couldn't quite remember where. "The name sounds familiar, do I know him?" Ginny's earlier smile turned mocking.

"Believe me Draco. Everyone's heard of him at some time or another." She sighed. "Come on. Its better if I show you." She grabbed at his hand and raced down the left hallway.

They raced along with Draco trailing until they reached the seventh floor. Ginny dropped his hand and ran back and forth in front of a stretch of wall. After her third time past, a door appeared. Ginny grabbed his hand again and pulled him through it.

Inside, the Room of Requirement had shaped a small library. There were comfortable chairs and pillows, large windows, and a cheery fire. Ginny didn't glance around though. She headed straight for an isle of books. Above her head, there was a sign that read 'wizard history'. She walked past books until she came to one lonely book that was all by itself on a large wood shelf.

The tome was thick and dusty. The surrounding shelf space was clean and looked newly polished. The air in this part of the room was chilly, a vast difference from the warm and comforting air that first greeted them. Draco wondered if the fire's warmth just hadn't reached that particular thought.

Ginny stared at the book, as if willing it to go away and at the same time looking at it with longing.

"All you'd ever want to know is in there." She whispered. Though the library was empty, talking would seem to somehow disturb the peace. Draco nodded and grabbed the spine of the book. "Just to warn you, there are some things you don't want to know in there also. Just be careful of reading only what you want not what you don't." Draco looked at her but she never lifted her eyes from the book and he pulled it off the shelf.

The cover of the book was written in bright red ink which contrasted neatly with the black leather. The book was called Past Wars and Battles, a simple and innocent enough title. Draco cautiously opened to the first page.

There was an Index and Draco skimmed through it.

G. Grindlewald- 1899-1923 12

Haggle Were- 1914- 1935 25

Yolanda/Yasire-1925-1943 30

Tom Marvolo Riddle 42

Riddle – 1947-1960 45

Voldemort-1960-present50

Draco shuddered. This Tom was related to Voldemort? How? And what did that have to do with Ginny? He flipped his way to the indicated page and began to read.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle- Slytherin in Hogwarts, skilled wizard_

_Won an Award for Service to the school in his sixth year_

_Applied for teaching job several times, was turned down. _

_Tom Marvolo Riddle was an exceptional student. He got high marks and was an asset to the wizarding community. He's fast growing in knowledge._

_ -Headmaster P. Dippet_

Skipping forward past the grades and passages by his peers, Draco saw the header that proclaimed "Change".

_At the age of 20, Tom Marvolo Riddle became one of the most powerful wizards of all time. The name given by his birth mother, Tom Marvolo Riddle, can be rearranged into "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_".

Ginny saw Draco's eyes widen slightly before he managed to contain his shock.

"Riddle is Voldemort?" Draco whispered looking at her with continued shock in his bright eyes.

"Yes." She said finally turning away from Draco and the book.

"He's the one in your dreams? The one who possessed you?"

"Yes." She said. "Keep reading. It gets worse."

Following her instructions, Draco turned his attention back to the book.

…_Mother, Merope Gaunt, chose this name after his father, a wealthy Muggle, Tom Riddle SR. _

"Voldemort, Tom Riddle was a half blood?" Draco said still in his feeling of shock.

"Yes. I told you that you probably wouldn't want to read some of the things in that book."

"For the last fifteen years, my father has been following a half breed?" Draco pinned her with a stare. "You were saying something about Tom being in your head…"

"Ah yes. Tom Marvolo Riddle," Ginny let out a sad laugh. "In my mind he's as real as life. In fact, sometimes he's not in my mind."

"What do you mean?" Draco said giving her a confused look.

She gave him a look that pulled at his tiny heart. "Sometimes, He's real."

**Ok not much of a cliffy. But i did try. There was a bit of info here that kinda pushes the story towards the end. Yes there were references to Tamora Pierce books and some other things i think... If you dont understand, this is my style of writing. Its called borrowing and crediting those i borrowed from... **

**So off we go to review right? **

**All my apologies are at the top since i know that i dont always read the top..**

Freedomflyer


End file.
